Oscuridad
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: Era como una ruleta, uno, dos o tres meses. Un siniestro juego de "Veamos cuanto cáncer aguanta tu cuerpo" solo que ella jamas podría ganar.


**_Bueno, no me maten… se que hace siete meses no les doy nada de "Saldando cuentas" pero viene pronto, ha sido un año difícil._**

**_En fin, esto es, para mi, el epilogo que necesitaba, tal como Hazel necesitaba saber que había pasado con la pequeña Anna, yo quería, ansiaba, necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella después de nuestro "I do, Augustus"._**

**_Así que bueno, espero les guste y lo disfruten..._**

**_Besos y a leer. _**

* * *

><p>Cuando ¿se es joven y sano, la vida parece interminable, infinita, enorme… nos sentimos inmortales.<p>

O eso dicen, la verdad es que jamás he experimentado esa clase de sensación.

Y.o he estado muriendo desde que tengo memoria, he estado en este "camino" como lo llaman los doctores desde hace más que la mayoría, muchos de los que conocí, de aquellos que iniciaron "el camino" junto a mí, lo han dejado, en mi caso soy toda una veterana. Estoy aquí desde los trece para ser exactos y según las teorías que manejamos desde hace cinco largos años, entre antidepresivos y químicos, podría suceder en cualquier momento… y parece que ahora es cierto.

Parece que ha llegado el momento.

Cuando se está enfermo, o al menos, cuando lo has estado durante tanto tiempo como yo lo he hecho, hay síntomas que dejan de tener importancia al pasar de los años o tal vez se vuelven monótonos, tu organismo y los medicamentos se encargaran de ellos. Una noche de fiebre, un dolor abdominal, el pulsar de una vena en el costado de mi cabeza, un mareo persistente.

Cosas alarmantes en un cuerpo sano. Los problemas de mí día a día.

Quizás eso hizo el que no notara que había algo diferente en todos estos acontecimientos. Ignore cada uno en cuando acudieron, pero cuando empeoraron no era necesario tener ojos para poder ver, o eso dijo Isaac, porque la sangre corriendo de mis fosas nasales fue prueba suficiente de que algo malo estaba pasando conmigo.

Algo peor que tener una increíble colmena de cáncer en mis pulmones, claro.

Algo como otro tipo de cáncer. Los exámenes rutinarios se hicieron eternos, días tras días recluida entre las paredes del Children's Hospital, doctores que iban y venían, aguijonazos, muestras recolectadas, tomografías de cuerpo entero, todo lo necesario para saber que sucedía en mi interior.

ocho largos días después, tenían una desalentadora respuesta.

La doctora Brown y su cuerpo de médicos entraron a la sala en silencio, sentándose cada uno frente a mi madre, a mi padre y frente a mí misma. Hacia un par de días habían decido que para mí comodidad y seguridad, dado que los mareos habían empeorado apreciativamente a lo largo de la última semana, lo mejor era que permaneciera con mi propia silla de ruedas.

Si, lo sé, ahora podía decirlo, era toda una moribunda paciente de cáncer.

- Bien, los resultados están listos - El folder de su historial se había multiplicado y con él, la preocupación en los ojos de sus padres- Señores Grace, Hazel… esto no es fácil de explicar, tus resultados muestran un increíble incremento en los glóbulos blancos inmaduros, daños en la medula ósea , desplazamientos de las células normales de la médula, todo esto se traduce en una falta de plaquetas en la sangre lo que produce la falla de coagulación y por ende, las hemorragias que has venido sufriendo.

Silencio, absoluto, terrible y temido silencio.

- Creemos que el Phalanxifor ha dejado de funcionar, como pueden ver aquí - de un sobre naranja imágenes de mi pecho en blanco y negro aparecieron ante mis ojos, manchas blancas en todas partes, en mis pulmones, en mis costillas, en mis costados... Yo también me encendía como un árbol de navidad - las células se han multiplicado desde los últimos dos meses y según lo que creemos, han desarrollado inmunidad a los químicos, por el contrario, su tiempo de crecimiento se ha acrecentado…

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿Quimio? ¿Radio? - no necesite girar mi rostro para ver a mi madre, su desesperación era palpable en el tono su voz, papá se mantenía callado, tomando sus manos, intentando aguantar con honor la noticia de que su hija estaba colmada de cáncer-

- Señora Grace, el cuerpo de Hazel está muy comprometido, ha desarrollado lo que conocemos como Leucemia linfoide aguda, someterla al tratamiento podría simplemente… matarla.

Ella nunca había querido esto, nunca. Los lamentos de su madre, las lágrimas de su padre. Habían pasado cinco años desde que debió haber muerto, pero aun así parecía que la noticia de su nueva enfermedad caía como un balde de agua fría sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

- Dos, quizás tres meses… ahora todo depende de tu cuerpo y de ti Hazel.

Era como una ruleta, uno, dos o tres meses, un siniestro juego de "Veamos cuanto cáncer aguanta tu cuerpo" solo que ella jamás podría ganar.

Eso había sido todo para ella… Dos meses de sufrimiento, dos meses de lágrimas para su madre, intentando en vano que ella lo no notara. Lo primero que había llegado era una terrible infección de garganta, fiebre y dolor muscular. No era capaz de bajar las escaleras así que su cuarto era ahora una pequeña habitación al final de la cocina y aunque resultara increíble, lo único que parecía funcionar con relativa normalidad eran sus viejos y ahora, en comparación, no tan cancerosos pulmones.

Las hemorragias se hicieron más comunes y con ellas los dolores de cabeza y los mareos.

Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando la neumonía llego. Cinco minutos más en la tina, solo eso, sus huesos agradecieron la relajación del agua tibia, pero el resto de su cuerpo no lo tolero. Una semana después estaba internada en la UCI del hospital, con su Bipap conectado a su rostro.

Nunca volvió a salir.

Una par de días después, el doctor decidió que el bipap sería sustituido por una nueva cánula, esta vez directamente a sus pulmones, un par de tubos de plástico que se perdían en sus fosas nasales.

No tendría que respirar, ellas harían todo el trabajo. El problema era que la ardua tarea que representaba respirar era una de las pocas cosas que la mantenían despierta, el dolor de sus pulmones quemando. El gran nueve tocando a su puerta otra vez.

De nuevo se enfrentaba al agua. La maldición del océano.

Un nuevo tubo perforaba su costado y diariamente extraía de ella una buena cantidad de esa agua oscura de cáncer. Cada día era un poco más, cada día ella era un poco menos.

Isaac había dejado de venir, no podía entrar a su habitación y aun cuando se lo permitieran, ella nunca se mantenía consiente el tiempo suficiente como parar tener una conversación con su ultimo amigo.

Lo único que podía hacer era dormir, dormir y pensar cuando el dolor se lo permitía. Ahora que estaba destinada a morir más pronto de lo que creía, podía permitirse algún tiempo para pensar en todo y en nada.

Para pensar en él. En Augustus.

Después del día en que el cáncer detuvo su corazón ella se prometió que disfrutaría de su vida por ambos, los días que él no tuvo y que ella creía que tendría, lo recordaría cada día, lo seguiría amando, lo extrañaría, pero no se permitirá añorarlo tanto como para desear estar de nuevo con él.

No podía hacerlo, por lo menos no hasta ahora.

Pero esa mañana su organismo estaba plagado de morfina, la suficiente como para que su cuerpo no sintiera tanto dolor y su mente pudiera volar un poco, pero no lo necesario para dejar de escuchar los lamentos de su madre.

La doctora Brown haba dicho que quizás hoy podría ser el día… ella estaba dormida o eso creían.

Así que en medio de la neblina que la droga le regalaba, se permitió recordar su rostro, su piel suave y clara, su cabello oscuro, esa sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes, su Augustus permitió también preguntarse si había algo después de aquella bruma, de la oscuridad.

Si Augustus estaría ahí, esperando por ella.

Si podrían estar juntos una vez más.

Las, gotas de morfina caigan directamente hasta la vía en su cuello, el dolor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo y con él la poca razón que le quedaba.

Pero aun así a sus oídos llegaron el sonido alarmante de los aparatos que la mantenían con vida, su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse aunque no podía estar segura de cuál era la razón, no sentía nada más que presión en su pecho y garganta, presión y más presión.

El llanto de su mama ahogado por el sonido de los doctores entrando a la UCI. Alguien exigiendo que despejaran el área.

Una corriente extraña en sus huesos, en sus pulmones, en su pecho.

Por primera vez en los últimos días de drogas y bruma, sintió miedo de lo que venía. Había llegado el momento.

Iba a morir… estaba muriendo.

Por fin su cuerpo se había rendido ante el cáncer, cinco años de lucha, cinco años batallando en contra de todo pronóstico.

Estaba dejando a sus padres y si había algo peor que morir de cáncer, era que tu único hijo muriera de cáncer.

Un agudo silbido inundo el área y solo fue ligeramente consiente de que de pronto, tal como llego, toda la presión se fue y con ella… su vida.

No había nada, nada más que oscuridad... Acuosa oscuridad.

Podía sentirse o quizás no. No podía ver pero sabía que de alguna forma, estaba en cierto lugar, más allá del dolor, del cáncer, más allá de todo y de nada. Nada de nubes y arcoíris, nada de cielos y paraísos, solo ella.

De pie.

Solo una voz irrumpiendo el silencio.

Solo su voz.

- Hazel Grace… estuve esperando una eternidad por ti.

-¿Augustus?.

* * *

><p>"No podemos elegir si seremos lastimados en este mundo, pero si podemos elegir quien nos lastima"<p>

y ustedes han decidido ser lastimadas por mi y por este horrorosamente hermoso libro... espero les guste, como a mi.

besos y nos leemos pronto 3.


End file.
